eww3sfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Rex
Background Rex Yorren, formally known as Alpha Rex was the leader and founder of the Rex Dominion from 2054 until his death in 2066. He's a tall man, with blue eyes and brown hair, with a thick beard and mustache. he has strong muscles and is Intelligent. He is a strong believer in natural selection. Rex is no longer considered Cannon. Early life Rex was born in West Virginia in June 2033, his mother died in childbirth and his father died of cancer in 2036, Rex had 4 siblings, all older, only one was alive when Rex was born, however she died in 2035 from Hypothermia. After his fathers death he was found and rescued by a group of survivors. Rex was a strong and intelligent person, reading every book he found, not that there were many left. In 2044 he designed and built several traps for his group, leading him to become well respected. Beginning in 2045 he began a relationship with the leader of the group, Edward Quin's Daughter, Violet Quin, this eventually became an Intimate relationship in 2048. Rising Influence After the end of The Great Winter in 2047 , Rex was giving the task of designing an irrigation system, as well as building and maintaining farms, he designed and built a drip Irrigation system in a month. After this Rex became one of Edward Quins closest advisers. Rex used his growing influence to make sure the guards protecting the gardens were his allies, when Edward was choosing who would be the "Warden of the Weeds", the man responsible for the growing, distribution and maintenance of food, Rex persuaded Edward to select his close friend and Allie, Jayden Paul as the Warden, essentially placing the groups food supply under the control of Rex. Military "Career" = Supreme Commander of the Border Guard. In August of 2048 an incident occurred where 4 outsiders managed to sneak past the guards guarding the perimeter and into the main camp, they were caught and later executed trying to leave, but not before they stole nearly half of the groups food. this event caused a major security debate in the group, and lead to Edward deciding that extra border security was needed. In September Rex was granted full authority over border control and the Outposts, his assigned objective was to find out how they got in, and to make it harder for people to sneak in. He Immediately began reviewing the situation and it was revealed that the guard who was meant to be at the outpost where the outsiders got in was actually at home drunk, and rarely went to his patrol, armed with this knowledge and with support from Edward, Rex rounded up everyone with Guard duty, and then sentenced the man to death for incompetence and putting the lives of everyone at risk. he then proceeded to beat the mans head in with a crowbar in front of the border guards, saying that if any one of them fucked up and put the groups life at risk this would be there fate. He then set to work reforming the Border Guards, He changed the number of guards who were at a outpost at any time from 1 to 3, and also supplied them with desperately needed supplies, like ammo and binoculars. He replaced the outdated system of runners, who would relay messages from the base to the outposts, (which could take 20 minutes to run from the base to the an outpost to the base again). with a radio/Walkie-talkie system, but instead of just talking and telling the other end what was happening, they used a series of codes, since the Radios could be monitored by an outsider, but they would need prior knowledge to understand the codes. A 3 person random patrol system was also set up, a patrol of 3 people would randomly patrol along the perimeter. and occasionally 10-20 people groups would be sent far outside the perimeter on patrolling missions. finally he designed a series of traps and obstacles to slow down an invading force. In March 2049 Edward rewarded Rex for his service by naming him Savior of the City and Supreme Commander of the Border Guard. The Terra War Main Article: The Terra War In 2050 tensions began to increase Between Edward's Group and a group calling themselves The Humanist League due to a number of border disputes. WIP